The Turning Point of Love
by The Flower Child
Summary: Hooray! It's done! Finished! I'm so happy! And for all of you who might be wondering, S+S in the end so don't worry! Oh yeah, and this story is a little funny, too.
1. Prolouge

  
THE TURNING POINT OF LOVE  
  
A/N-Hooray!! My story is finally up and running!! I'm so happy!! Please R+R my story, and happy reading!! -The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimers- I don't own CCS, clamp does.  
  
Prolouge- Thoughts of Love  
  
This is baisicly from Syaorans POV. - " "= words ' '= thoughts  
  
'Yes, no, yes, no? Should I tell her? I want to tell her so bad, but I'm terrified! But I have to tell her before someone else takes her! I have to tell Sakura that I love her!'  
  
He took out his math homework and started writing suggestions on it.  
  
'Sakura, do you have a boyfriend? No, thats to nosey. Sakura, what are you doing tonight at 7:00? Oh, thats rushing it. Next idea. Sakura I hate Meilin! What am I, stupid? Sakura, not all the Clow Cards could take away my love for you. Aww, to mushy!'  
  
Then he thought of a line so perfect he surprised himself.  
  
'Sakura, I love you, please say you love me, too!'  
  
He fell asleep daydreaming about a way he could tell her his deepest feelings. 


	2. Rude Awakening

THE TURNING POINT OF LOVE  
  
A/N- Well heres the first chapter, hope ya enjoy! -The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimers- I don't own CCS, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 1- Rude Awakening  
  
"Mr. Syaoran!" The teacher lashed out a whip and slapped his desk. He instantly stood up.   
  
"You have detention tomorrow for falling asleep during my math class! Now may I please see your homework!"   
  
He peered down at the paper falling from underneath his textbook. He couldn't hand in a paper saying he loved Sakura, hated Meilin, and letting everyone in on his magical secret of the Clow Cards.   
  
"I-I-I can't find it!" he said.  
  
"Then you have just earned another detention, please sit." The teacher was angry. (Couldn't ya tell) Everyone was staring at him. Including Sakura. She was giggling. Then she turned around and started to talk to Tomoyo.  
  
"He is such a looser! How come he didn't do his homework?"she whispered. "Well, the looser part is correct, the homework, I don't know."   
  
*giggles*   
  
'Maybe there talking about how cute I am! Yea, thats it! Now I've got serious confidence that I could tell Sakura how I feel!'  
  
After the teacher had seen that everyone had done their homework, she said, "Each of you will have two minutes to switch papers with the person next to you."  
  
Syaoran glanced over. A girl with auburn hair was raising her hand.  
  
'Oh, no! My one chance to switch papers with Sakura!'  
  
He quickly took out a piece of paper and re-wrote his answers.  
  
The teacher saw Sakuras hand raised."Yes, Sakura?"   
  
"Li-kun doesn't have his homework!" she said.  
  
"You may switch with..."   
  
"Found it!" Syaoran interupted. He blushed.  
  
"Oh, good, but you still have a detentionfor napping. You may switch papers with Sakura."  
  
'Yes!'  
  
Sakura gazed down at Syaorans paper. "Psst! Li-kun!" she whispered.  
  
"Oh, what Sakura?"he whispered back. he was expecting for he to smile and say I love you.  
  
"Li-kun, please write neater!" He blushed again.  
  
"Umm, sorry." 'I wrote it in two seconds, just so I can switch with you.'  
  
Sakuras paper as rather neat. Then he stared at the signature. Sakura. He looked at it over and over again. then he took out a post-it not paper and wrote on it- Sakura, I love you, please say you love me too! He stuck it on the paper.  
  
After the corrections were made, they switched papers back. Syaorans paper also had a note on it. Written on it was - 'Li-kun, you got a 60. Please study harder!'  
  
Sakura was also reading the note. She stared at him as if his head was on fire. Syaoran smiled. Sakura didn't.  
  
After class the two started talking.  
  
"Li-kun, I don't like you." she said.  
  
Almost in tears, he stuttered, "W-W-Why not?"  
  
"Because you don't have a heart, Li-kun."  
  
"If I love you, then I dang well have a heart!" he said.  
  
"You tell me, when you first met me, why did you want all of my cards for yourself? And why did you treat one of your best friends, your cousin no less, Meilin, the way you did?" she questioned.  
  
"You don't know half the story about me and Meilin!" he shouted back, ters welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Li-kun, the point I'm trying to get across is that I don't like you. Now I have to go, goodbye."  
  
Syaoan was heartbroken. He covered his face with his hands to try to cover up the fact he was crying. He slowly walked to the teachers desk.  
  
"M-May I use the bathroom?" he asked. She nodded and he ran away.  
  
'She hates me, she hates me! I am a total jerk! No, wait, I'm a total idiot! No, wait, I'm both! Oh, she hates me! Whats a sad boy to do?'  
  
Then an idea popped into his head.   
  
'I'm calling Tomoyo after school today!'  
  
A/N- Well, please tell me, howzit comin' along? Please R+R, and please, positive comments! This is only my first story! See ya in the next chapter, 'Stupid Plans!'- The Flower Child 


	3. Stupid Plans

THE TURNING POINT OF LOVE  
  
Not much to say today except sorry this took so long to post this chapter!!  
-The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimers- Clamp owns CCS Not me!!  
  
Chapter 2- Stupid Plans  
  
As soon as Syaoran got home, he dialed Tomoyo's number. A deep male voice answered. 'Her Dad...' He tried to make his voice sound as girlish as possible.  
  
"Hello, this is Sakura, may I speak to Tomoyo?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, TOMOYO!! PHONE!!" he yelled.   
  
(A/N- Wow, the phone just rang at my house!!)  
  
"Who is it?" she questioned.  
  
"I think it's Sakura, but she must have allergies right now."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo? It's Li-kun. Are you in a quiet spot?" She walked in her room.  
  
"I am now. What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Well, umm, uhh, Can you do me a favor please?"  
  
"I guess so. What can I do for you?"   
  
"Oh, good. I want to show Sakura I-I-I love her-" he was cut off.  
  
"She hates you, ya know." She butted in.  
  
"Yes, I'm well aware. Anyway, I want her to get jealous."  
  
"Well, she is going somewhere tonight..."  
  
"Oh, great! Go with me and pretend to be my date!"  
  
"Your nuts!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"Yes, this happens when your in love! But please! I'm head over heals, madly in love with her!"  
  
"Oh, fine, but..."  
  
"I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" he yelled.  
  
"You owe me big time."  
  
"As in?.."  
  
"You have to buy me six new rolls of film." she said in a sly voice.  
  
"Done! So where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"Well, first were going to the French Cafe."  
  
"But I don't even speak Japanese!"  
  
"Well, neither do I! Anyway, next were going to the movies."  
  
"Oh, yippee. *sigh* What are we viewing?" he asked.  
  
"Xzylon Warrior the III."   
  
A/N- I don't know how to spell that and III means the third.)  
  
"What the hell is that!!??" He yelled.  
  
"Oh, some video game movie. Kero suggested it, he's comming too, but Sakura intends to surprise him with the movie."  
  
"Aww, man! The stuffed animal has to come! This stinks!" he yelled. He tried to calm himself down by changing the subject."How much does the film cost?" he asked.  
  
"Usually $20.00 apiece." she said. Syaoran practicly fainted.  
  
"Oh, well, i hope in this case money can buy happiness." he muttered.  
  
"Oh, and Li-kun, don't wear your freaky battle costume thing."she added.  
  
"Hey! It's not freaky it's cool! You should know that Miss Fashion Designer Wannabe!" he shouted.  
  
"Don't ruffle my feathers, Li-kun, I could easily turn on my promise."  
  
"Sorry. What time are we going?" he asked.  
  
"Pick me up at 6:30, were expected there at seven."  
  
"Fine. Bye."  
  
They both hung up the phone.  
  
'Eriol is gonna kill me!' Tomoyo thought.  
  
'Great, a fake date with Tomoyo, this is turning into a nightmare!'  
  
************************  
  
It was now 5:30 and Syaoran decided to get ready. He dressed nicely... for Sakura. He brushed his hair neatly... for Sakura. He cut a bunch of roses... for Tomoyo?  
  
"I wish they were for Sakura..." he muttered. *sigh*  
  
************************  
  
Meanwhile, in another house, another girl was sighing.   
  
"What a stressful day!" Sakura said.  
  
"What hapened?" asked Kero.  
  
"Oh! Umm, Li-kun told me he likes me."  
  
"And...What did you tell him!!??" asked the eager Kero.  
  
"I told him... I didn't like him."  
  
"Atta girl Sakura! I don't like him either!"  
  
"Oh, I'm late!!" she exlaimed.  
  
"Where are you going Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I have to go to the French Cafe. Touya is teaching me how to make pastry puffs."  
  
"P-P-Pastry Puffs? I love them! Please, I beg you, take me with you! Pwease, pwease, pwease!"  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I can. And if your quiet and you behave, I'll take you to see Xzylon Warrior the III."  
  
*gasp* "Oh, Sakura, your da best!" he shouted.  
  
"Just remember, you gotta stay quiet!"  
  
"I am but a silent night prowler looking for its prey." he said climbing into her shoulderbag.  
  
She shoved a Clow Card inside.  
  
"The Silent? Haha, very funny." he said sarcasticly.  
  
"Sakura, hurry up! We gotta pick up Yukito along the way!" Touya shouted from downstairs.  
  
"Comming! Let's go Kero!"  
  
***************************  
  
After going to pick up Yukito, they arrived at the French Cafe. Sakura was overly excited. (Not only because she was making pastry puffs, but because Yukito was with them.)  
  
Well how was it? C'mon, R+R I need advice, peoples!! See ya in the next chapter, 'French Corner Cafe' - The Flower Child  
  
PS- My next story should be up soon, 'Sakura and Syaoran's Opera Adventure' Keep an eye out for it! See ya! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. French Corner Cafe

THE TURNING POINT OF LOVE  
  
A/N- Oh, my I'm sorry I haven't posted much lately! I had to study for *stupid* final exams. (Ya'll think there stupid, right?) Someone asked me if this was ever going to come out to be S+S. Well, YES DUH! I just havn't gotten to it yet! So your just going to have to wait! So ha! Anyways, a long chapter prepare to read! -The Flower Child  
  
*Chapter 3 - French Corner Cafe*  
  
Ding! Dong! Syaoran rang Tomoyo's doorbell. She opened the door. "Oh, hi, Li-kun. Did you bring my film?" she asked in a cheery voice.  
  
"Uhh, no. I'm still working on racking up the $120.00. Please call me Syaoran." he said quietly. Tomoyo spotted the roses.  
  
"Hey, are those flowers for me?" she asked pointing to them.  
  
"Oh, yes. Put them in your hair so Sakura thinks I was nice enough to give them to you."  
  
After putting them in her hair they walked to the cafe. Syaoran spotted Sakura. "Hold my hand!" he said suddenly.  
  
"Your so kidding, right?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, come on, please!" he begged. Tomoyo evily looked him in the eye.  
  
"Eight rolls of film." she snickered.  
  
"B-b-but thats $160.00!" he wailed.  
  
"Can't say I didn't try..."  
  
"Rrrr, alright! I'll buy your stupid film! What the hell do you use it all for anyway?" he asked.  
  
She held out her hand stubbornly. "Stuff. Now lets just get this over with."  
  
Sakura spotted the two. "Hey, Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" she called. She crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
"Oh, I'm on a date with Syaoran." Sakura pulled her over to the side.  
  
"You just said he was a looser today!" she told her.  
  
"Oh, uh, April Fools?" she said trying to sound funny.  
  
"Tomoyo! Don't tell me you've forgotten that April Fools was my birthday? And I don't recall today being my birthday! C'mon now, spill it!" she said.  
  
"Well...uh...look at how cute and generous he is! He gave me these flowers!" she said nerviously, pointing to her head.  
  
Sakura was annoyed. "Fine, Tomoyo, If you don't want to tell me the truth than thats just fine."   
  
Sakura walked to the kitchen with her brother, while Tomoyo walked back over to Syaoran.  
  
"She's never going to buy that I'm your date." she said franticly.  
  
"Oh, she'll like me by the end of this night. Trust me, I know. Now let's be seated.  
  
**********************  
  
Meanwhile, Touya told Sakura that she could serve one table for the night. He held out three cards with numbers on them. "Pick one, and thats the table number your serving." She drew a card.  
  
"Oh, wow! 15, my lucky number!" she said happily.  
  
"Yeah, alright whatever. Put on the apron and the hat thingy and go ask the table what they want to drink while Yukito and I turn the stove on." her brother said.  
  
"OK!" She walked to her table and you'll never guess who was sitting there. No, not 'NSYNC or The Backstreet Boys, but Syaoran and Tomoyo.   
(That would be funny if 'NSYNC or the Backstreet Boys were sitting there, but that would throw us waaaaay of the topic of Cardcaptors.)  
  
She smiled and said, "Welcome to the French Corner Cafe. May I get you anything to drink?"  
  
Syaoran was hypnotized by Sakura's emrald eyes and how they danced in the moonlight. Then suddenly Tomoyo kicked his leg from underneath the table. He sat upright. The two girls were staring at him.  
  
"So, what do you want to drink?" Sakura asked again.  
  
This time, he managed to stutter out "I'll have...whatever Tomoyos having."  
  
"I'll have a chocolate shake!" she said happily.  
  
Sakura scribbled their order down in a notepad. "Ok, two chocolate shakes. I'll be right back!" she said running off.  
  
"Nice job, lover boy, you can't even order for yourself! It's no wonder she hates you!" Tomoyo scolded him.  
  
Syaoran pretended to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm just speechless when I see her face!"  
  
"Well, when she brings us our drinks, you'd better at least say thank you."  
  
********************  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was busy in the kitchen. "TOOUUUUYYYYAAAA! I need heeeelp!" she wailed. "Teach me how to make a chocolate shake."  
  
"Uhg. Watch this dish here please, Yukito. And don't eat anything!" he said.  
  
"Ok, I'll just sniff it." he responded.  
  
"Ok, now first put in the chocolate ice cream, then add the milk, then stir, and then add the whip cream."  
  
Sakura did as she was told and soon had two beautiful chocolate shakes.  
  
*sniff sniff* "Is that chocolate?!" asked a voice from Sakuras backpack. She shook the bag as if to say, 'Shut up Kero! Your movie is on the line here!' She took the shakes to Syaoran and Tomoyo. Once again, he was in a trance over her.  
  
"Here you are enjoy!" she said happily.   
  
Tomoyo bumped Syaorans arm. "Thaaaaank Yoooooou." Were the words he managed to get out.  
  
"Ok, well, do you guys know what you want to eat?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, sure, we just want one platter of french fries."  
  
"Thats it?"  
  
"Yea, we're saving room for desert, and then we're going to the movies, so we're getting popcorn." she responded.  
  
"Cool, what are you guys going to see?" she asked.  
  
"Umm...I think we said we were going to see Xzylon Warrior the III."  
  
"Really?! I promised Kero I'd take him to see that tonight! Why don't we go together or something?" Syaoran almost jumped to high heavens when he heard her say 'together.'   
  
"Oh, yeah, yeah, that would be like so so totally cool! Thats a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" he said rapidly.  
  
"Ok, let me go take care of your order. Tomoyo, could you please watch this for me? Thanks!" she said tossing her backpack to her. Then she ran off.  
  
"Hmm... Whats in here?" she said opening the bag. Kero popped out.  
  
"HEY TOMOYO! WHATS GOIN' ON?!" he shouted. She pretended to drop a fork under the table so she could talk to Kero.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him. Syaoran poked his head under the table.   
  
"Hey, stop flirting with my date!" he shouted. Kero was shocked.  
  
"Tomoyo! Your on a date with him?" Tomoyo whispered all the details to Kero. "...and you'll always be my guy." she finished.  
  
"Tomoyo, that diminutive little stuffed animal is your boyfriend?"  
  
"I AM NOT DIMINUTIVE!" Kero shouted back.  
  
"No, we're just filming partners. Eriol's my guy." she said, slapping him on the back of the head.  
  
"I AM NOT DIMINUTIVE!! AND WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE CLOW MISTRESS? YOU'D BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO HER! YA KNOW WHAT? NEW RULE! YOU HAVE TO STAY A FOOT AWAY FROM HER AT ALL TIMES. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he screamed.  
  
"Aww, shut the hell up already! She's gunna love me, tonight."  
  
The crossed his arms. "Don't count on it kid."  
  
**********************  
  
"Toooouuuyyyyaaaa! Teach me how to make Frenck Fries!" Sakura wailed. Once again, Yukito was in charge of the food.   
  
"Touya, I'm getting hungry!" he said.  
  
"Alright, put the cut potatoes in the hot oil and hold them there untill they brown. Is that so hard to do?" he said. Sakura was amazed. The French Fries were actually...French Fries! She took the order to Syaoran and Tomoyo.  
  
"Wow, the fries look great!" she exlaimed.  
  
"Thank you..." he said finally in a straight voice.  
  
"Oh, no problem. Your welcome." she walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Better" she said slipping a few fries under the table for Kero.  
  
**********************  
  
After finishing the fries, Sakura came back. "May I intrest you in dessert?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. Didn't you come here to learn how to make Pastry Puffs?" Tomoyo asked. She nodded. "We'll take a plate of them!"   
  
"Ok, be right back!" she said running off.  
  
**********************  
  
"TTTTOOOOOUUUUUYYYYYAAAAA!!!!!! Teach me how to make Pastry Puffs!" Sakura wailed again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yukito but I gotta bother you one more time to watch this. Anyway, first roll the dough out. Then stuff the cream in the middle of the dough and pinch it together at the top. Then cook it for five minutes." he instructed.  
  
Step by step, she had made the puffs. Then, for an exra add-in, she sprinkled cinnamon and powdered sugar on top. She delightfully took the puffs to Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Wow, Sakura, did you make these?" she asked.  
  
She nodded and said, "Hey I'll come back in a few minutes, and then we'll go to the movies." then she walked away and let them eat.  
  
Ahh...another finished chapter! I had to put the comment about 'NSYNC in there cuz' I went to their concert last night and I can't get it off my mind!   
  
('o') - Keep a look out for the next chapter, Mad for the Movies! Bye for now!  
  



	5. Mad for Movies

THE TURNING POINT OF LOVE  
  
A/N- Well, only three more days of torture on school and then I'm free for the summer, so I'll probably be writing more often. Well, happy reading for now! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer- I think we all know by now I don't own CCS!  
  
*Chapter 4 - Mad for Movies*  
  
The tables have been cleared, the bill has been paid, and the Kero has been stuffed. (With food of course!) Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura, and Kero headed for the movies. Syaoran was willing to pay for the two ladeies.  
"Three please." he told the ticket lady.  
  
"Oh, Li-kun, I'm perfectly capeable of paying for myself." Sakura said.  
  
"Nonsense. I'm rich, so I pay for everyone. I insist!"  
  
"No I insist, I will pay for myself."  
  
"No, me."  
  
"Me!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"Aww, shut up already! Syaorans already already bought you a ticket!" Tomoyo interupted  
  
She crossed her arms. "Hmph."  
  
He handed her a ticket. She smiled a fake smile and then grabbed it out of his hand. "You know, sinse your being so 'genourous' at the moment, why don't you just buy me popcorn as well?"  
  
"Way ahead of you, babe." he said holding three large bags of popcorn and one tiny one. 'Aww, crap, did I just call her babe? I wasn't supposed to say that yet! Great, I always blow everything!'  
  
Sakura eyed him awaringly. 'Did he just call me...nah, couldn't be.'  
  
"Well, stop staring at each other! We gotta movie to see! And I get end seat!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Well, then i get middle." Syaoran said.  
  
"Woop-e left end." Sakura said discouraged.  
  
*Sniff Sniff* Gee, I wonder who that could be. A tiny little yellow head poked out of Sakura's backpack. "Oooh, Popcorn!"  
  
"Shut up Kero!" she angrily said. The threesome (or should I say foursome) walked in the doors of the theater.  
  
"Let's sit..." Syaoran said looking around. "There." He stopped at en empty row. They walked in and sat down. Comming attractions were on.  
  
"Oooh, I hate these!" Kero shouted in a rather loud voice.  
  
"Shut up Kero! You'll ruin the movie for others." Sakura said.   
  
He looked around. "Sakura, are you under awareness that WE'RE THE ONLY ONES IN THE WHOLE FREAKIN' THEATER!"  
  
"Oh, wow! I guess so." Finally the comming attractions were over.  
  
"Alright the movie is starting!" Kero's eyes were glued to the screen. Everyone else just kinda relaxed. After an hour everyone (Except Kero) was extermely bored. Tomoyo took out her video camera and started to watch movies that she taped. Sakura laid her head on Syaoran's shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
"Psst...Tomoyo, she's sleeping on my shoulder!" he whispered.  
  
"Holy crap! OK, heres what you do - put your arm around her and enjoy this because it's never going to happen again!" she said.  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot, Tomoyo, I thought you were my friend." She giggled.  
  
When the movie was finished, Kero said, "Ahh, that was a great movie, wasn't it?" He looked at Sakura sleeping and Syaoran holding her. "GET THE HELL OF HER YOU LITTLE SKUZ BALL!" he shouted in the loudest voice possible. Sakura stirred around.  
  
"Oh, I must have dozed off. Please stop screaming Kero." She looked up at Syaoran. He was smiling. Then she noticed his arm around her. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU SICKO!" She grabbed Kero. "Let's get out of here before Li-kun looses his mind!" She got up to run away but Syaoran wouldn't let go of her, so she kicked him and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her. He fell to the ground. Stars were in his eyes.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ehhhh..."  
  
  
Well another chapter completed. Next chapter should be the one yur all looking forward to. (If you know what I mean.)  
  
('o') - Keep watch for Chapter 5, Songs and Spies! 


	6. Songs and Spies

THE TURNING POINT OF LOVE  
  
A/N- Ahhh...I have the whole afternoon to be on the computer so I'll probably be working on my stories. I've recently been working on two other stories and another one with CLP. (My bestest friendful friend.) Now I would give you a little preview of whats it's supposed to be about, but she'll probably just blow up in my face and yell at me all day. I'd never hear the end of it. So I can't. Sorry. Anyway, love and other crap is in this chapter so you just keep reading and enjoy the story. Thank you! Have a nice day! -The Flower Child  
  
*Chapter 5 - Songs and Spies*  
  
"I knew he was no good!" Kero shouted as Sakura ran in her house and locked the door.  
  
"That was really freaky. I hope I didn't kill him, though." she said panting.  
  
'Heh, heh, heh, I hope you did.' Kero thought with an evil smile.  
  
"There's chocolate in the drawer. Pig out." Sakura said going upstairs.  
  
"Yeah! Alright!" he said stuffing his face.  
  
******************************  
  
"C'mon get up you big baby!" Tomoyo shouted at Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, one more time on the merry-go-round, Mommy..." he blinked at sat up. "What happened? Where's Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"Sakura knocked you out and then she ran home with Kero. Now you are supposed to take me home." she replied.  
  
"Fine let's go home." They walked to Tomoyo's house.  
  
She was going to say something as they stopped in front of her house. "I think you succeded in getting Sakura's attention. Now all you have to do is act nice around her."  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo. Thank you for everything." Then she ran inside.  
  
"And don't forget my film!" she shouted back smiling.  
  
Syaoran groaned and started to walk home. 'Act nice to her, well Tomoyo's known to give good advice, so it should help, I guess. I can trust her. *sigh* Sakura's so pretty. When she looks at me, her emerald eyes glitter, when she touches me, I get a shiver down my spine, and when she speaks to me...when she speaks to me...when she speaks to me...' His thoughts were cut off. He heard a distant voice drifting in the wind. It was a beautiful voice and it appeared to be singing. 'Where could that be comming from?' he wondered. He started walking towards the voice. It got louder as he got closer. Finally, it couldn't get any louder. He pulled back a branch and saw that the voice was comming from someone familiar...  
  
Sakura.  
  
'She has a beautiful voice!' He decided to get closer. He tooks four steps and then stepped on a twig. It snapped in half with a loud CRACK! Sakura instantly stopped singing.  
  
"Who's out there?" she called. She decided to take action. "Key of Clow, release Windy!" (I am not good with chants.) The Windy charged down and rammed Syaoran. He tried to stand his ground untill the Windy got the best of him. It sent him flying backward into a tree. He tried to stand up but he had badly injured his leg.  
  
"OOOOOWWWWWW!" he screamed. Sakura stared into the night.  
  
'If I didn't know better, I'd say that scream was from...oh, no, Li-kun!' she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. 'Oh, please say he's alright.' "Li-kun, where are you?" she called.  
  
"Sakura, is that you?" he said wearily. Suddenly she spotted him.  
  
"Oh my God, what happened?" she asked, her voice sounded worried.  
  
"The Wind came and...went flying and...legs hurt..." he stuttered.  
  
"Wind? Oh, no this is all my fault! Wait here, I'll be right back Syaoran!" she turned around to run away.  
  
"Wait Sakura!" he yelled. "That's the first time you called me... Syaoran."  
  
"Well, that is your name, isn't it? I'll be right back." She ran inside and grabbed an ice pack and a few paper towels. Then she ran back outside. "Here, put this ice pack on your leg."  
  
Syaoran saw a few tears dripping down Sakura's cheek. 'Oh, no, I've made her cry.'   
  
"I'm so sorry, this never would have happened if it weren't for me always jumping to conclusions." she said sadly.  
  
"It's OK, Sakura." He wiped the tears off her cheek. "Please don't cry. It really hurts me to see you sad."  
  
Sakura tried to smile. Then a question came to Syaoran's mind. "How come your helping me if you hate me?"  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, I don't hate you. You proved to me you do have a heart, and that took courage. I just wasn't ready for it. And boy, you really must have talkied Tomoyo into going on a date with you."  
  
"How did you find out!" he asked surprised.  
  
"Well, you wern't there, but I saw Tomoyo cross her fingers behind her back when she said she was on a date with you." she told him.  
  
"I still owe her eight rolls of new film." he said discouraged.  
  
"Don't ask me!" she giggled. "Do you feel any better with the ice on?" she asked.  
  
"Sorta. I hit that tree hard, and I really banged my leg up."  
  
"I'm not going to let you walk home so your spending the night." She put his arm around her neck and gently guided him inside. Then she slowly walked upstairs. "You can stay in Touya's room. He's spending the night at Yukito's house." (I don't want to find out what happened in that house.)  
  
He climbed into the bed. Sakura brushed the hair off his face and whispered "You should get some rest. I'll talk to you in the morning." She got up to leave.  
  
"No, wait Sakura, I want you to stay here a few more minutes." She sat down on the bed beside him. "Sakura, you have a beautiful face, and your heart is so pure. No matter what happens, no matter who you love, I will always be by your side to care for you."  
  
"Oh, but I do love someone." she said. He turned his head and sighed. "You."   
  
He wasn't expecting to hear that. He smiled and turned red. "I'm too tired to say more. Good-night, Syaoran, we'll talk more in the morning." she said leaving.  
  
'I can't belive she loves me! I must be the luckiest guy in the world! Ha ha, Tomoyo, I told you she'd love me by the end of the night! I should've bet her the film...HA!' Then he rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
******************************  
  
"Go away. Go away, she does not love you and she is mine."   
  
Syaoran was standing face to face with a dark shadowy figure. "No, no, no, it's just a voice in my head. I don't beleive you, leave me alone!" he shouted.  
  
Suddenly Sakura appered. "Oh, hello." she said casually.  
  
"Sakura! Tell that thing you hate him!" he said.  
  
"I hate you Li-kun."  
  
"What!? That's not right! Sakura, you love me! Me Syaoran! S-Y-A-O-"  
  
"No need to spell it. Firey card, attack him."  
  
"What! Your nuts!"   
  
She released firey and it aimed for Syaoran, encircling him a twister of flames. Sakura was just laughing wickedly.  
  
  
Well, thats it chapters done. I'm leaving you people with a cliffhanger, so don't forget to check out that next chapter, take it away Mr. Blowfish!  
  
('o') - Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 6 - Accidents Happen. And don't forget to look for The Flower Child and CLP's newest story, it should be out soon! (I think it's called Change of Heart) 


	7. Accidents Happen

THE TURNING POINT OF LOVE  
  
A/N - I'm sorry this took so long to get out! I don't want to give away too big a hint, but, in this chapter, you'll find out who turns evil! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN CCS SO LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
*Chapter 6 - Accidents Happen*  
  
"No, no, no, stop please! Sakura no!" Syaoran kicked the bedsheets around. Sakura heard him screaming from next door and rushed in.  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran! Wake up! Wake up! What happened?" He opened his eyes.  
  
"It was just a dream...oh my God."  
  
"Are you OK? What happened?" she asked again.  
  
"I am now. It was a terrible dream, I don't even want to talk about it. And now my leg hurts more from twisting and turning."  
  
"Stay here. I'm going to get you a glass of water." She ran out of the room, but just as she did, Syaoran could've sworn he saw a shadow just like the one in his dream.  
  
"She'll never love you." It said right before it dissapeared. Sakura came back with a glass of water. She placed it on Syaorans night stand and went to get some blankets out of the drawer.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to sleep on the floor next to your bed just in case anything freaky happens again." He smiled.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night!" Sakura said as she turned around. Syaoran looked at the clock. It was one in the morning.  
  
'Maybe I could still get a few winks.' He rolled over and slep peacefully for the next half hour untill he had the dream again. This time, Sakura kissed the shadowy figure. Syaoran could stand it no longer and rolled around untill he fell of the bed...and landed right on top of Sakura. She started to scream bloody murder. Kero instantly snapped awake. he flew inside and almost died at the sight of Syaoran on top of Sakura.  
  
"Get the hell off of her you, you, something - really - bad - that - I - can't - say - because - I'll - get - in - trouble - by - Sakura!"  
  
"I fell off the bed, thats all." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, nice excuse kid. As if I'm supposed to beleive that!" he shouted.  
  
"Kero, it's true, he's not lying." Sakura spoke up wiggling her way out from underneath Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, yeah, now your standin' up for him? Why the hell is he here anyway?"  
  
"He hurt his leg, he can't walk home, so I let him stay here."  
  
"Why did you let him stay here?" Kero shouted.  
  
"Because I was worried."  
  
"Why were you worried?"  
  
"Because, because, because, I LOVE HIM KERO!" she shouted. Kero's draw dropped open.  
  
"Hurt leg or not, get the hell out of here!" Syaoran got up to leave but Sakuras arm was blocking him.  
  
"Your not going anywhere!" She turned and faced Kero. "He's not leaving and there's nothing you an do to make him!"  
  
"Oh, Sakura, I'm afraid there is. I'm going to have to separate you two forever, and by all means, I'm going to have to kil him."  
  
  
Short chapter, I know. If you havn't figured out the bad guy by now, there's something wrong with you! So far I think this is oringinal, I've never read a fic with an Evil Kero!  
  
('o') - Chapter 7 - Evil Strikes Just look for it! 


	8. Evil Strikes

THE TURNING POINT OF LOVE  
  
A/N - I finally got another moment to type. *horay!* There are going to be another two chapters after this and then I can get started on the sequal to The Camp Secret and finish I'll Fly With You. Well, happy reading for now! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN CCS! OK THEN? NOW READ!  
  
*Chapter 7 - Evil Strikes*  
  
"Kero, th-th-thats crazy talk!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"'Fraid so Sakura. And hey, take a look at this!" Kero started to transform from a squeakey stuffed animal into a dark, shadowy, figure.  
  
'From my dream! That was Kero!'  
  
"Recognize me, kid?" he said while building a black energy ball between two hands. He took aim for Sakura. "The Clow Cards can't even help you now, Card Mistress!"  
  
"We'll just see about that! Sheild, release!" A blue ball of light surrounded Sakura.  
  
"I've already warned you it won't work. Oh, well." Kero shot the black energy at Sakura. It poked a hole right in the middle of the light ball and hit her in the stomach. Dark smoke surrounded Sakura. She fell to the ground.  
  
"You're not Kero, you're some madman!" Syaoran shouted. He scooped Sakura into his arms and, despite the fact his leg was injured, jumped out the window. He landed in a soft, mushy, pile of leaves, and therefore, was not hurt. Sakura rolled out of his arms. She laid what looked like lifeless a few feet from Syaoran.  
  
"Li-kun..." she whispered. He crawled over to her. He went to look into her emerald eyes, but jumped back at what he saw. Her eyes were but two dark shadows. She was searching her pocket for something. She grabbed her Key of Clow (or star, whatever you want to call it) and said "Li-kun, give me a hug." He did as he was told and wrapped his arms around her. She chanted in her head -   
  
'Release Sword!'  
  
A slight breeze blew down Syaorans spine, while Sakura's magic staff turned into a sword. "Li-kun, I'm sorry." She raised the sword and swiftly brought it down to Syaoran's neck. But he knew better. He duched and the sword went through Sakura's heart. She heaved a sigh.  
  
"Oh my God! I am such an idiot! I killed her! Are you OK Sakura?" No answer. "Sakura?" Syaoran had noticed something. Not a drop of blood was shed. She pulled the long sword out of her chest and surprisingly, there was no injury or cut on her. Not even a scratch.  
  
"Nice try, Sakura." The dark shadow that had transformed from Kero was floating down.   
  
"What shall we try now?" she asked.  
  
"You can use the Cards."  
  
"Hmmm...I shall start with Watery." she said out loud, as if to give Syaoran a chance to gather a stradegy.  
  
"You are not Sakura! Sakura would never attack me!" he shouted.  
  
"Maybe I'm Sakura, maybe I'm not. Watery, release!" Little drops of water pounded on Syaorans head. Then it started to downpour. Before you knew it, a tidal wave was comming twords them.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Syaoran drew his sword. "Release the light, Lightning!" A ball of yellow light energy hurdled twords Sakura and the shadowy Kero. The tidal wave crashed with the thunder to make a big electical explosion. He hears Sakura screaming and coughing from all the smoke.  
  
"Watery *cough* return!" The Watery transformed back into the card. The smoke cleared and Sakura barely had any scratches at all.  
  
"Who are you people? Why do you want to kill me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
(A/N - From now on I'm calling the shadowy guy 'Kero')  
  
Kero stepped up. "Oh, isn't it obvious? It's because you love Sakura."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You two were never meant to be together. Your a dirty wolf and she's an elegant cherry blossom."  
  
"She's my cherry blossom! Your just an overgrown stuffed animal stuck in an ugly shadow!"  
  
"Dare you to say that again." Kero snickered.  
  
"Overgrown stuffed animal in an ugly shadow." he said beack in a stiff voice.  
  
"You asked for it." he started to build another black energy ball.  
  
"Oh, heh heh, I was only joking!" Syaoran said trying to sound funny.  
  
"Try this on for size!" He shot the black energy at Syaoran. He fell backwards and landed on a rocky pathway. He was covered with scrapes and cuts and he was bleeding badly. His leg hurt more than ever. He closed his eys. After what seemed like forever, he opened them again, to see Sakura kissing Kero.  
  
  
Well, thats the chapter for ya! I'll have the next one up real soon!  
  
('o') - Check back soon for Chapter 8 - Night Flight Fight! [Jeeze, I can even say it without getting all mixed up!] 


	9. Night Flight Fight

THE TURNING POINT OF LOVE  
  
A/N - I am WELL aware that Syaoran and Kero don't own any of the cards but, hey! It's my fic! I can do whatever I want! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS, CLAMP DOES SO YOU DON"T HAVE TO SUE ME, YOU'D BE WAISTING YOUR TIME! Thank you.  
  
*Chapter 8 - Night Flight Fight*  
  
Syaoran coouldn't beleive it. Gasping for air, he stuttered "Back away from her!" Sakura broke of the kiss and snapped her finger.  
  
"Oh, darn, I thought for sure he wouldv'e been dead by now. May I attack him this time, please Kero, may I?"  
  
"*sigh* Yes, Sakura, you may attack him, you have my full permission."  
  
"Oh, yippie!" 'Get serious Sakura, your loosing your mind.' "Oh, Li-kun get your ass over here!" He slowly got up and walked over to Sakura. "Put 'em up! I'm fighting you and your gonna loose! Fight, Release!" She glower with a blue aura. Syaoran jumped back. "Ready?"  
  
"Uhh..." He stepped back again. "Sakura...I can't fight y-" But it was too late. Syaoran had already got a close up view of her foot that sent him flying. "If thats...the way you want it...then FINE! Fly!" Two wings sprouted from his back.   
  
"Hmph. Here goes. Fly, release!" Sakura's magic staff sprouted wings. The two teenagers soared in the clouds.   
  
"How ya gunna fight me now, Sakura?" he taunted.  
  
"Like this!" She charged at him with full speed. The point of her wand hit him in the arm - and hard.  
  
"Oww...pain... I'm already banged up and bleeding enough, what made you do that?" he yelled rubbing his shoulder. She assumed a thinking pose.  
  
"Well, evidently, it's because...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"But why, Sakura, why?"   
  
"Kero's orders."   
  
"You listen to that ugly thing that is dressed entirely in black and used to be a filthy stuffed animal?" he shouted.  
  
"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! YOUR GOING DOWN, PAL! she screamed. "FULL SPEED, FULL POWER, CHARGE!" She went for Syaoran with full force.   
  
"Kami-Sama, help me!" he flew upward and let Sakura fly in a straight line.  
  
"BACK LOOP!" she yelled. Grasping the want with all her might, she managed to hold on while soaring upside-down. Sakura was now only a few feet away from Syaoran. She stretched out her arm to grab him, but missed and got nothing but air. Syaoran was screaming,  
  
"AHH! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! AHH!"  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm to cute to die! But why would I say that? I'm supposed to be killing you, not myself. Oh, well, I've just got to catch you first. Then an idea popped into her head. "I must be stupid! I could've used the dash card! Duh? Dash, release! Now, full speed ahead!"  
  
"AHH! Don't kill me!" he yelled.  
  
"EAT DUST YOU STUPID LITTLE CREEP! HAHAHAHA!" Sakura screamed, riding around in circles at the speed of light. Dust and heavy winds were kicking up. She was starting a mini tornado. Syaoran flew upward. "HAHAHA! TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE - hey, whered he go?" Sakura looked back and forth. All of a sudden, she saw Syaoran comming at her from behind. It was too late to do anything and he shoved her off the wand. She released her grasp from it and fell tword the ground, screaming "KEEEROOOO! HEEELLPPP MEEEEE!"  
  
*MEANWHILE*  
  
Kero was sitting under a tree reading a book. He was bored. 'I wish I could take part in the action, hmm?' Then he heard screaming. He ran to catch Sakura but was to late. Her and the wand both hit the ground. She was knocked out cold. Syaroan landed and his wings dissapeared. When he saw Sakura just lying there, he ran over.   
  
"Sakura!" No answer. "Sakura!" No answer. "SAKURA!" Still no answer. He began to cry. "What have I done?" he whispered. "I killed Sakura-chan! I DESERVE TO DIE!" he yelled. Kero stepped up.  
  
"Why of course you deserve to die. Thats what I'm going to do."  
  
"Please, Kero, whoever you are, please kill me. There is no other purpose in my life. Once you have lost the one you love, there is no point in living. Do it now."  
  
He smiled. "As you wish! Elements of Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth, come now and attack!" Four spirits appeared out of nowhere. They surrounded Syaoran. He was so nervous. Blood was everwhere, on his face, arms, chest, it was even dripping on Sakura. He had little time to spare.  
  
"I'm going to do something I should ahve done five years ago!" He picked up Sakura and pressed his lips against hers. Suddenly, everthing froze. Everything turned black except for a a pink and green light emerging from Sakura and Syaoran. After a few seconds, the light dissapeared and Sakura fell into Syaoran's arms.  
  
  
YAY! For some reason, that was really bugging me. I felt like I could never finish the darn chapter! But I did! Hooray! And now, here's Mr. Blowfish!  
  
('o') - Chapter 9 - A Friend In Deed  
  
Hey, are you slacking off? Usually you say 'Look for the next chapter!' Do I have to fire you? *Holds Firey card in hand*  
  
('o') - Oh, no thats quite alright! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Better... oh well! Ja ne! 


	10. A Friend In Deed

THE TURNING POINT OF LOVE  
  
A/N - Let's just pretend Sakura and Syaoran don't know that Eriol is Clow Reed, Otay? Otay. Happy Brithday! Er...I mean... Happy Reading!  
- The Flower Child  
  
Discliaimer - I do not own CCS...and never will!  
  
*Chapter 9 - A Friend In Deed*  
  
Sakura blinked a few times and whispered "Syaoran, what...happened?"  
  
"Oh, Sakura it was terrible! You were going to kill me!" She was shocked.  
  
"I would never do that to you because..." She looked into his loving amber eyes. "I love you." She smiled.  
  
"Hey, ya know Sakura, a few seconds ago, my leg was killing me, blood was dripping everywhere -" A disgusted look came to her face.  
  
"Oh, thats just lovely." she interupted.   
  
"No, let me get to the point, which is now I feel fine."  
  
"Oh, well, the good thing is that your OK." She said wrapping her arms around Syaoran. Kero was now very annoyed.   
  
"Sorry to spoil this, ya know, perfect moment, but take a look around you Li-kun." He glanced around and became shocked. The spirits of the Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth all laid helpless on the ground. Kero tried to calm his nerves by acting funny. "Ya see, ya just slightly foiled my plan here." He was to fed up. He had to shout now. "AND THAT IS WHY SAKURA IS A USELESS FIGHTER SO NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH! SPIRITS OF WIND, FIRE, WATER, AND EARTH, RESTORE YOUR POWER AND ATTACK!" The spirits shifted a little and then slowly got up. "AND WHY DON'T THE OTHER 48 SPIRITS HELP HIM OUT AS WELL!" A whole bunch of spirits appeared out of nowhere. Now Syaoran was just a little worried here.  
  
"Shouldn't we run?" Sakura whispered in his ear.  
  
"Oh, you just realized that now? LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" They ran down the street. The 52 spirits were gaining speed on them. "We have to take drastic measures!" he screamed.  
  
"Grab my hand" Sakura shouted. She twirled her wand. "Jump, release!" Wings sprouted from their sneakers. "On the count of three we jump. One...Two...Three!" They pushed off the ground and went hurdling into the sky. Sakura twirled the wand again. "Fly, release!" The wand once again sprouted wings. The two were flying in the sky on a pink stick with 52 evil spirits chasing them. Boy, what a sight that would be to see. Kero was getting angry again.  
  
"Stop chasing them! Time! Freeze them or do something!" The spirit of Time shook his hourglass and Sakura and Syaoran froze. "Great! Now get them!" Kero shouted. The 52 spirits charged at the frozen teenagers, Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth were in the lead.  
  
"Counteract!" A familiar voice shouted. The spirits sped down and attacked Kero just before they were about to strike Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran, whoever that was just saved our little behinds!" Sakura exclaimed. The wand started to move again. They flew to the ground.  
  
"Are you guys OK?" The boy with the dark hair and glasses asked.   
  
"Y-y-y..." Syaoran stammered.  
  
"Was it you who saved us Eriol?" Sakura asked. He nodded. "You have magical powers?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Well, I should, after all, I am Clow Reed's afterlife." Sakura nearly fainted.   
  
"Your Clow Reeds afterlife?" The two asked in unison.  
  
"That I am." he responded.  
  
"Can you tell me why Kero was attacking us?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Thats not K-" he was cut off.  
  
"Wai, wai, wai, I'm your ancestor?" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"This is true."  
  
"NOOO! I've decended from a looser!" Eriol frowned.   
  
"Hey, I'm not a looser! I've got a girlfriend." He said crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh, well who's the unlucky lady? Ha!" Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Tomoyo, and she's not unlucky!" Eriol shouted back.  
  
"Oooh...well I'm sorry to break the news to you, but your little girlfriend was on a date with me tonight!" Syaoran snickered.  
  
"NOOOO! Is this true Sakura! Sakura? Whered ya go?" It turns out Sakura did faint, but now she was picking herself up from the floor. She slowly stood up. "Oh yeah, Mr. Li-kun? Watch this!" Eriol pulled Sakura over and kissed her. She instantly pushed him away.  
  
"What was that for?"she hissed.  
  
"Tomoyo cheated on me so now your going to cheat on Li-kun!"  
  
"What! Tomoyo wasn't cheating on you! She was just doing Li-kun a favor by trying to get me jealous!" Eriol blushed.  
  
"Oh, well, then, I'm sorry, though, that kiss was sort of nice." Sakura decided to have a little fun. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her in the eye.  
  
"Oh, Eriol, I never realized how brave and handsome you are." She looked ready to kiss him. Syaoran was fuming.  
  
"Don't do this to me Sakura!" She started cracking up.   
  
"I was only kidding you big baby!"  
  
"RRR...Thats the second time I've been caused big baby in one night."  
  
"You really got him that time, but listen, that is not Kero! Watch this!" Eriol colsed his eyes and imagined a picture. It appeared in Sakuras mind. The hazy picture showed a shadowy figure and Sakura.   
  
'I will someday have you in my grasp.' he thought. He reached out as if he was going to touch Sakuras arm. He followed her home. But he reached the house first. he dissapeared into Keros body. He had not taken over him yet. But when he saw Syaoran next to Sakura in the movie theater, he attacked. He intended to kill Syaoran, but wanted Sakura to do it for him. When he saw how useless Sakura was, he wanted to kill her too. The only reason he wanted her in the first place was because of her fighting skill. Eriol stopped imagining the picture.  
  
"You see Sakura, Kero is trapped inside that thing, and he can't escape unless we defeate him!" She grabbed Eriol's shirt and began to shake him.   
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" she shouted.  
  
"Sakura, simmer down! There's just one problem."  
  
"Oh, whats that?!"  
  
"The attack Clow Cards arn't confuse him!" he shouted back.  
  
"Gotcha Eriol. Illusion, show him what he is most afraid of! Release!" A big picture of the shadowy figure appeared before them. He was just standing there.  
  
"Sakura he's afraid of himself!" Syaoran screamed. "You have to beat him on your own! I can't help you!"  
  
"Right Syaoran! Light Release!" A blinding light shone right at Kero. He turned away and shut his eyes.  
  
"AAAHHH!" he screamed. "Stop please!"  
  
"Light, return!" Sakura called.   
  
"Go Firey!" Kero called.  
  
"Sheild, protect me from the power on Firey! Release!" Syaoran had recalled what had happened before.  
  
"sakura, it's not going to work! Help her, Eriol!"  
  
"Right! Double Shield Sakura!" he called. The Firey's attack bounced right off the sheild.  
  
"Eriol! I'm running out of ideas! Some help here please!"  
  
"You have to beat him by yourself! We're not supposed to be helping you!" She closed her eyes and tried to think of which card to use. She remembered the time Kero taught her how to use the Clow Cards to find out your enemy. Oh, what card was she trying to capture? Then it hit her.  
  
"The Mirror!"  
  
  
One more chapter after this! Thank God! Oh yeah, you can now email me at -   
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@Hotmail.com  
  
And please visit my web page!   
  
('o') - The final chapter is comming! Chapter 10 - Friends and Lovers! 


	11. Friends And Lovers

THE TURNING POINT OF LOVE  
  
A/N - Yes! This is the final chapter! I am too happy to put any comments so just read the story! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own CCS!   
  
*Final Chapter - Friends and Lovers*  
  
"Mirror Card, Release!" A big mirror appeared in Sakura's arms. "Look at this you big jerk!" she yelled. Kero turned around and looked straight into the mirror.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH! YOU LITTLE -" At that moment, the shadow separated from Kero and flew away iinto the night sky. The little stuffed animal like guardian fell helplessly to the ground.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura cried. She ran over to him. "Oh, Kero please say your OK!" He didn't budge. She cupped her hands and scooped him up. Eriol ran over.  
  
"Sakura, you made a good...effort to try to...save him."   
  
"No! Don't talk like that! He's fine! He's just...napping! Yeah, thats it, napping!"  
  
"Sakura, he's gone. You tried." Eriol tried to comfort her.  
  
"No, no, no! He can't die!" Syaoran stepped up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but your stuffed animal is...dead." Sakura erupted into a crying fit, but suddenly...  
  
"Hey, kid, who you callin' stuffed animal? I ain't dead either!"  
  
"KERO!" Sakura exclaimed. She burried him in her arms and hugged him tightly.   
  
"S-S-Sakura, if you...don't mind...I can't...breath." Now Sakura was crying tears of joy.  
  
"Oh, Kero, I thought you were dead! But your not!"  
  
"Yes, Sakura, I'm alive and breathing."  
  
"Oh, Kero, we've got to do something special for you! How would you like to go see Xzylon Warriors again? Or a delux chocolate bar? A pizza party! Trip to the amusement park! How about the zoo? The beach! A plane trip around the world! Which one would you like?" Sakura chattered.  
  
"Oh, my, I just want to see you happy, Sakura. But the delux chocolate bar does sound nice, so does the trip around the world." Syaoran butted in.  
  
"Um, Sakura, could you ditch that stuffed animal for a second please?"  
  
"Sure." She said, placing Kero on the ground. "I'll be right back." She walked to Syaoran. He took her hand and said,  
  
"Close your eyes." He walked a few steps with her and pulled back a tree branch. "OK, you can open them now."  
  
"Oh!" She gasped. The sun was rising from the night sky. "It's beautiful Syaoran!"  
  
"Just like you." She looked up at him. He smiled and pulled her into a pasionate kiss.  
  
'They look so perfect together.' Eriol thought. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Tomoyo. "H-H-How did you get here?" he gasped.  
  
"Just instinct." she said trying to cross her fingers behind her back whild holding a video camera. "So what have you been up to?" she asked casualy.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing." he responded in a shaky voice.  
  
"Nothing my ass!" she showed him the tape.  
  
"Holy crap, can you please forgive me for that?"  
  
"Well, I don't know..." She smiled evily and threw her whole body at him, pinned him down, and kissed him.  
  
"THIS IS SICKENING!" Kero shouted, then he turned around and flew away.  
  
Tomoyo was kissing Eriol and beating him up at the same time. "Oh, Eriol, I love you!" *kiss* "But I hate you for kissing Sakura!" *slap*  
"Say your sorry!" she screamed.  
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo! I love you more than anyone else in the world! More than Sakura, more than the cards and my magic!"  
  
"More than your coffee?" she asked.  
  
"More than my coffee."  
  
"Thats better." she said, kissing him again.  
  
MEANWHILE,   
  
Sakura and Syaraon were staring at each ither so deeply, untill Sakura turned away. "I'm sorry if I caused so much trouble tonight." she said quietly.  
  
"Hey, it's OK. Like you said, at least no ones hurt." Sakura wrapped her arms around him once again and nuzzeled her head in his chest.   
  
"Aishiteru, Syaoran."  
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura."  
  
THE END  
  
  
WHHHHHHHEEEEEEE! Its done hooray! Thank you to everyone who reveiwed the story! [There is not going to be a sequal to this story so don't even ask.] Anyway, you can read my other story, I'll Fly With You which I should be posting more to soon. Questions, comments, concerns,  
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@Hotmail.com  
  
And please check out my website!  
  
Thanks Again,  
  
~*~ The Flower Child ~*~ 


End file.
